


Golden Days

by AquaBurst07



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Cats, Childhood Memories, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: While at Anzu's house, a cat pounces on Yami, which brings back old memories of being in Egypt.





	Golden Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for @totemo-chiisai for the @ygoexchange on Tumblr.  This is based on this picture they drew awhile back. 
> 
> This takes place after Battle City, but before Memory World.

“Hold on,” Anzu said, looking at the former pharaoh. “I’ll be right back.” 

The Other Yugi plopped down in the black leather couch, which squeaked under his weight. Sunlight burst through the window beside him, many shades of blues, purples, oranges, yellows and red filling the sky. 

Soft fur brushed against his leg. Purple eyes dropped as a black cat placed its paws against his leg.  The sides of his lips pulled up as he picked the cat up, cradling the creature in his arms. 

The cat snuggled up in his lap and purred, causing the former pharaoh to grin. A strange, familiar warmth filled him. Maybe cats were tied to his past? Maybe he had one before. He remembered Yugi mentioning something about that.

A pang hit him. 

Kemet. 

Home. 

He needed find his memories to learn more about himself in order to be whole once again; to see his ancient family and loved ones again; be where he belongs.  
But…   

“What are you doing?” Anzu asked. 

He turned. Anzu stood in the door way, brow arched. 

“Nothing,” Other Yugi said, sweat dropping down the side of his face. “Uh…” 

“Relax,” Anzu said, laughing. “I’m just messing with ya. Kuriboh’s taken a liking to you.” 

“Yeah…” Other Yugi trailed off, long look in his purple eyes. 

“Something wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Other Yugi said, not wanting her to worry. 

Brows drew together. She didn’t buy it. Not one bit. 

A sigh. “Just reminds me of home. I’m not really sure why. I know the Other Me mentioned something about cats being sacred in Kemet before, but…”

“Oh…” Anzu said, face twisting. 

Awhile back, she and Other Yugi went to the museum where he learnt that he was a pharaoh, who sealed his soul away thousands of years ago. The Other Yugi had only scattered pieces about himself. Like the puzzle around his neck.  Anzu still couldn’t imagine what that would be like. 

“You know, what I said before is still true. No matter where this whole thing takes you, all of us will be by your side. You’re never alone in this.” 

The sides of his lips slowly pulled up. “Thanks, Anzu.” 

Face lit up. “Any time. Anyways, we probably should get going. The movie starts soon.” 

“Right.”

The two headed out.


End file.
